SnowDays
by XxXRamenChanXxX
Summary: School is closed due to weather conditions so Maka and Soul have to stay home for a week until the ice and snow is gone! Later in chapters their buddies will show!
1. SnowSighting

**GAH OMG IM SRRY GUYS! This is XxRamenChanxX i totally forgot my password and emal address so I had to make a new one! But anyways I'll make my fanfics on here and maybe some yaoi ones! 3 but anyways here is a MakaxSoul fanfic xD Its been so long since I wrote anything! ^^ Anyways Enjoy! btw i made it like the week i was out of school cuz of the stupid snow and ice!**

**Snow days**

"GAH! Darn it! Where did I put my books?" A yell was heard from the apartment of Soul and Maka. A white haired boy awoken from his slumber and walked to the room that he heard the noise come from."Oi. Whats with all the noise?"He asked his blonde meister.

"I lost my books and I can't find them! And its almost time for school!" She yelled as she looked everywhere in the apartment. The boy began to chuckle and she looked at him in confusion.

"You baka. School is out today." He smiled while pointing at the window. Maka tilted her head and looked out the window and noticed snow was everywhere! There was ice on top of the snow and made it shine like glass. "The school called everyone today and told them school is cancelled until the snow is gone." Soul began to yawn and walked out into the hallway into the living room.

"Soul wait! Can you at least help me find my books?" She asked with a cute/sad puppy face. Soul knew that was his weakness. That look always lets Maka get her way. The boy sighed and walked back to her room and barely helped her. Maka would never know where her books was because Soul hid them somewhere so Maka can't find them. "Gah! I give up! They are gone forever!" Soul smirked and walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Maka slowly walked in the room with the most saddest face ever. Soul felt really bad for doing that to Maka so he decided to stand up.

"Maka stay here." The albino shark began to walk to his room. He looked under his bed and pulled out Maka's books. He walked back to her and handed her the books as he looked the other way. Soul was pretty much mad at him self for being defeated by Maka's saddness and her cute face she made when she wanted him to help her. Maka on the other hand stared at her books for a moment then she would look at soul and back to her books. Soul sat down beside her and crossed his arms. He prayed that she wouldn't makachop him. Then suddenly he heard her began to speak.

"Maka...CHOP!" and Soul met a book being slammed into his head making him fall into the floor.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled while holding his injured head. His face changed from angry to scared when Maka stomped on the floor to him.

"Why did you hide my books?" She smiled with what looks like anger behind it. Soul's face turned whiter than his hair.

"W-well um it was just a stupid prank Maka. Honestly I just wanted to see you panic." He smirked. Maka grew quiet for a few minutes and walked away.

"Geez Soul. Don't ever do that again or I WILL give you a double Makachop!" Soul crawled to the couch hoping the snow and ice would melt quickly but his wish will never be granted.

**Oh wow this was fun and quick to type! Im sorry ppl i might make the next chapter longer! ^^ Reviews plz! Tell me what you think!**


	2. SnowWars

**Gosh i've been so bored! ;3 im sorry i havent updated SnowDays! i'm been distracted on other things that i forgot about it! so anyways here is the next chapter! xP**

**~RamenChan~**

Snowdays

Chapter 2

SnowWars

Maka and Soul was bored after they faught for a while about the small idiotic prank he pulled on her. Maka was on their couch reading random books she found a week ago and Soul was busy playing Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles. Lucky for them the power didn't turn off on them, but to them if felt like it wouldn't last long. "Soul, would you please turn down the tv. That stupid game is distracting me from my book." Maka commanded.

The albino shark huffed and turned to his meister. "Aww come on Maka! Why can't you read in your room?" The bookworm removed her eyes from her book and glared at him. "Because I don't want to." Soul was about to say something until...

**Knock! Knock!**

Both of them stared at the door until Soul walked over to it. Not even getting a chance to touch the doorknob Black Star knocks the door to the floor and hooped on the couch beside Maka. "Yahooooo! No need to fear! Black Star is here!" The blue haired ninja jumped on the couch until a white ball hit him in the face making him fall off it. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

The scythe weapon was laughing while Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz walked in. "Beacuse you're and idio-"

"SOUL! YOU GOT SNOW ON MY BOOK, YOU BAKA!" Maka screamed and threw a sofa pillow at him.

"Sorry, Maka." Soul apologised until Black Star threw a snow ball at him as he ran outside.

"Sorry to trouble you two, Maka. We all thought it would be cool to come over and have fun until the snow is gone." Tsubaki bowed to Maka to show she was sorry for Black Star breaking their door down.

"Uhh. It's okay but make sure to tell him that he owes us a new door." Maka crossed her arms as Patty joined Soul and Black Star's snow ball fight.

"Deal" The tall female smiled. Kid looked at the two and sighed. "So what are we going to do? I really don't want to join Black Star's stupid games." Kid stared at the boys until Black Star threw a snow ball at his face.

"HA! YOU FAIL AGAINST THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The ninja yelled. "Dammit you asmmectrical bastard! I'll show you the true power of symmetry!" The shinigami ran outside chasing Black Star.

The three girls sighed as they looked outside.

Liz was the first to break the short silence. "Hey! How about we go outside and join everyone?"

"Sure!" Tsubaki and Maka said at the same time sounding almost like twins. The girls walked outside and didn't see anyone.

"Where is everyone?" Maka asked. They looked around trying to find their friends but no luck. "Wait a second I think I know what is going to happen." The bookworm said outloud. Before the other two could say 'What' they was attacked by snowballs. "That." Maka sighed.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! OH MY GOD THAT WAS AWESOME!" Black Star highfived Soul.

"Snow Snipers." Liz muttered. Patty got closer to her sister. "I'm sorry Lizzy, but what do you sayz?" Liz huffed and crossed her arms. "I called you all SNOW SNIPERS!."

Kid was behind a pile a snowballs. Tsubaki and Liz walked to him. "Um you okay Kid?" Liz asked.

The shinigami boy was crying. "The snow balls... THEY ARE ASYMMECTRICAL!"

"Fail" Soul and Black Star said together. The albino shark boy turned around to walk inside to return to his Wii game until his face met a cold white ball. He whiped it off and stared at the person guilty of the thrown snowball. Maka. "What the hell? Maka, what was that for?"

The girl laughed. "Oh I don't know maybe its time for a... SNOW WAR!" She yelled and hid to get make more snowballs. Everyone laughed and smiled as they quickly made their teams. Soul and Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki, and of course Kid, Patty, and Liz. They played for hours forgetting about everything else.(RamenChan:sorry I'm pretty lazy here!)

"Soul!" Black Star yelled as he tackled Soul.

"What the hell is it, Black Star?" The white haired boy yelled.

"Soul,... I'm your FATHER!" The ninja tried his best to sound like Darth Vader from Star Wars. There was silence until..."NOOOOOOOO!" Soul screamed.

"And they called me a nerd." Maka smirked.

**Fail ending for this chapter xP next chapter i promise will be nothing but Soul and Maka ;D AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! :3 **

**I nom on reviews for breakfast. GIMME REVIEWS PWEASE! OuO**


End file.
